


Out Of Time

by BlueLion23



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - TiMER, Death Timer, Don't Worry the story explains the timer universe, M/M, Modern Setting, No Actual NSFW since Idk how to write that shiz, Why Can't I Write A Happy Story For Once?, idek anymore, it's pretty sad, my stories are forever doomed to be angsty and depressing even if they're crack, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: "From the day we are born, Numbers appear on our wrists.It's different for everyone at birth.Sometimes it's a hundred years, Sometimes it's no time at all.Once we have no time, we are gone.There is no giving us more.The rich can practically be immortal, while the poor usually die young.Sometimes though, life is unfair.Before we had Numbers, people didn't know when they'd die.Usually it was when they were older, but sometimes they died young as well, from cancer, and other diseases."Lance was unfortunate enough to be affected by a life-ruining cancer-like disease which shortened his time to live. What will he do in his last hours alive?





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something happy and light-hearted instead of depressing and angsty? Probably not  
> Also, this is in Lance's POV
> 
> Please check the end notes for information about my upcoming project

From the day we are born, Numbers appear on our wrists. It's different for everyone at birth. Sometimes it's a hundred years. Sometimes it's no time at all. Once we have no time, we are gone.

There is no giving us more. The rich can practically be immortal, while the poor usually die young.Sometimes though, life is unfair. Before we had Numbers, people didn't know when they'd die. Usually it was when they were older, but sometimes they died young as well. From cancer, and other diseases.

We have a kind of cancer too now. It's called The Glitch. Very original, I know, but it isn't something to laugh about. If you have The Glitch, you lose time. I caught it. I wasn't rich or poor. I was in the middle. 

The Glitch doesn't care about your social standings, or how much time you have, or even about how it will affect the people you leave behind. It's random chance. It usually sped up your time, or took some away. Sometimes, it's really bad, though, causing the affected person to lose up to multiple years of their life. The latter happened to me.

Now, I look up at the ceiling of my apartment from where I lay on my bed. I watch the fan spin slowly, round and around. I can feel the time slipping away. I must decide what I will do with these last hours.

It's not fair. I'm only twenty-one years old. I haven't lived life yet. I haven't experienced what I've wanted to. Sure I've had my fair share of lady lovers and alcohol, separately mind you, but I haven't really gotten to try out what I've wanted to.

I can hear the rain pattering on the window, as well as the wind howling against it. Other than that, it is silent. I take in everything I can. All of the senses. The musty odor of my room. The soft cotton of the sheets I lay on top of. The pale blue ceiling, paint peeling and chipping off, with a small crack a few inches away from the wooden fan. The numb taste of my own mouth. I wouldn't usually notice all these small things. But when your time is running out, you do.

Trust me...

My head lazily falls to the side, where I can see my alarm clock and the time left on my arm. It's ten seventeen at night, and I only have four hours, forty-two minutes, and fifty seconds left to live. My head shifts back so my gaze is on the ceiling once more. I decided that, instead of spending my few hours staring at the ceiling, I will go out for a drink. Perhaps even my last one.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up. I stare at the wall for a moment, before I stand up and put my shoes on. I grab my coat, place my phone and wallet in it's pocket, put my hoodie up, and step out of my apartment. Perhaps this is even the last time I see the place if I am lucky tonight. I look back at the darkness of it all, before slamming the door shut.

I walk to the curb and begin to walk before I hail a taxi. "Where to?" asks the cabbie.

"Bar," I simply reply, my voice sounding numb. I look out the window as the colors of the streetlights go by, and it is too soon that we arrive. I give the cabbie almost all the money in my wallet, keeping some for drinks and he gives me a glance. I tap the time on my wrist, and he gives me a nod. "Enjoy your last hours, bud," he says before I get out, and he drives away into the stormy night.

I enter the bar, and the sounds of music and loud conversation envelop me. It surprises me a little that this place still has business on a shitty night like this. Perhaps it is just shitty because my life is coming to an end.

I sit down at the counter, and somewhere between all of the noise I hear the bartender ask me what I want. I say something like, "Surprise me," and she nods. The bartender places a drink down in front of me, and I give her extra money. She thanks me for my generosity, and turns to help another patron.

I continue to stare at the wooden countertop as I drink slowly, and soon my glass is almost empty. "Lance? What're you doing here?" a deep voice says, and my heart begins to beat a little faster. That voice can only belong to one person.

I look up, and to my left is Keith. I automatically find myself smiling. "Getting a drink. Isn't it obvious?" I respond, raising my glass and shaking it slightly. He gives a small laugh, and says something about me always ending up "white-girl wasted". I reply myself with a laugh. He isn't wrong.

Whenever he's around, he always seems to have a way of making me smile. He is one of my best friends after all. 

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Actually, I was looking for you. Have been for awhile" My heart begins to beat a little faster. Why was he looking for me? Not only is he one of my best friends but, yup you guessed it, he's also my crush. I'd never had a crush on a guy before, so when I'd first started developing feelings for him I tried to ignore it. Tried to find girls who were like him. But there's no one like Keith. He's unique, like a gift and a curse.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day," he continues. Oh. Right. The other day. He'd been dating this guy who I'd been suspicious of. Not only that though, I was also jealous. I wanted Keith. I wanted him to be mine. Not some guy who I thought was maybe doing something he wasn't supposed to. I know I might have a chance, but really, why would he want me? Keith looks around, then looks back to me. 

"Would you mind...," he starts, and I nod. He leads me to an empty hall through a door, and once it closes the noise dies down. I can still hear it, but it is much quieter here. I face him with my back to the wall, Keith in front of me. "You were right," he says, and I blink. I hadn't expected to be right. I urge him to go on. 

"Last week, I finally ended up confronting him. He said he didn't know what I was talking about, and stormed out. I decided to follow him, and it turns out that not only was he cheating on me but he was cheating with some illegal time person. They've been together for awhile. I not only broke up with him, but ended up getting the police involved. He's spending half of his time in prison now." 

I stare at Keith for a moment. At his dual-colored eyes, resulting in a dark, stormy purple color, and his stupid mullet. It's still there, but he's cut most of it. Over time, I've come to notice Keith's features. 

"Wow," I simply reply, and give a nervous chuckle. "I didn't actually think that he...." I'd been randomly accusing him. Trying to get them to break up. And I know that's a terrible thing to do, but when you don't have much time left nothing really matters anymore. Keith replies with a soft "yeah", and we look at each other for a moment. I give a small anxious smile, and look down at my feet. 

"That's what I was looking for you for. So, uh, yeah." I see his legs begin to walk away, and I reach out for his arm and look up at the same time. Call me crazy, but I don't have much time left. His head turns. He looks down at my hand on his arm, and then up at me. Quickly, he looks down at my arm again and grabs it. A small gasp escapes his lips that I so very much want to kiss right now.

"Lance, I...," he begins, saying my name. It is at this moment that I close the gap between us. I put my free hand in his hair, tilt my head, close my eyes, and kiss him. He seems startled for a moment, not moving and completely still. I pull away, and open my eyes to look into his own. My hand drops. I am not scared of anything anymore. I don't have time to do that.

"I had to take my chances to do that," I say. I take a step back, freeing my arm from his hand even though that is the last thing I want. I want to feel his warm touch. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm running out-" Before I even know what is happening, before I even get to finish the sentence, he presses me against the wall with his hands on either side and kisses me. I quickly realize what has happened, and I melt into his kiss.

I have seemed to have lost all knowledge of what to do as I kiss back. My hands don't know where to go, and my heart beats faster. I can feel the blush on my cheeks.  
How have I gotten to this point? One moment my friend has a boyfriend and the next here that same man is, my crush, kissing me. After a moment he stops and comes close to my face. 

"You should've told me you liked me, Lance." His voice and his breath tickle my lips, and we are looking into each other's eyes. "But now...," he continues. "Now there is not much time for you left. And I cannot do anything about it. But I can do something for you." I'm heavily breathing at this point, wanting him to connect our lips again even if just for a moment.

"D-Do what?" I ask, anxious. His lips brush over mine and my cheek as he leans over to my ear.

"I can be with you during your last moments." His deep voice promising. "Would you want that for your," he takes a moment to look at my wrist pinned above my head, "three hours, fifty seven minutes, three seconds and counting, of your life remaining?" I breath out a yes, and he chuckles. 

"I always knew there was something about you," he says, and he walks back into the bar. There is the sound of music again, before the door closes. I am left to stare at the wall across from me and catch my breath. 

"Holy fuck" I breath out. And suddenly, I do not want to die. There is something to live for, someone to live for. I wipe the tears that have escaped my eyes and follow after Keith.  
It is after I have found Keith and we have taken a cab back to his place, with hands holding on the ride back. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I enjoyed spending my last hours with Keith. I won't tell you all the details, but we mostly talked, but there was making out and a bit of wrestling on the bed ;). I look at my arm. Twenty one minutes, and three seconds left. My eyes land back up on the ceiling before I close them, and I sigh. Why must life be so short?

"How much time do you have left?" I showed him my arm. He had a sad look on his face. "I wish i could do more for you Lance"

"Its fine... Just you being with me is fine..." I don't want to die. I don't want Keith to be alone when I'm gone. I grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, Lance! What are you doing?" Keith still had ten years left of his life. Why does life have to be so unfair? I hugged him. "Lance, are you alright?"

"Yes...I just need someone to hug..." We stayed like this for a long time. "Thank you,Keith..." I finally speak. "For making my last moments the most amazing possible..." I hide my face in the crook of his neck, and I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "I love you, Keith..." He wraps his arms around me, and gives a sigh. 

"I love you too, Lance..." We both stay there in this position for the longest time, not daring to let go of one another. Eventually, I look at my wrist.

Five minutes..... 

Three minutes left....

I let out a sob. I don't want to leave. I wasn't scared before, but I am now. Now that I have something worth living for, I don't want to die. Keith comforts me in my last moments, and I give him one last kiss. We don't say anything as we watch the numbers count down in the seconds column.

Five...

 

Four...

 

Three...

 

Two...

 

One...

 

 

 

Zero...

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in one of my other stories that I am not good at things when it comes to one-shots. That's where you guys come in. If you have any requests, please don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you want! It works out for everyone! You get a nice fic just for you that others can enjoy as well and I get writing practice!  
> I will write mostly anything, but I have a few small boundaries for what I write. If your request breaks one of my boundaries, I will let you know and will change it.


End file.
